Emiko Asanga
Emiko Asanga (アサンガ・エミコ, Asanga Emiko) is an ANBU kunoichi working in Konohagakure. She an OC created by daddyismyhero of deviantart for the Naruto series. This profile is still under construction, and is a WIP. Background Emiko is the child of Takumi Asanga and Sadako Duiang, and has two younger siblings, Obelina and Horoshi Duiang. She was born in Konoha. As a child she lived a relatively normal life despite her family's poverty. She was never really picked on or abused. At the age of 6, she was convinced by her friends Gai and Kakashi to join the ninja academy, even though Emiko had no real wish to become a ninja. She later graduated at the age of 10. At the age of 14, Emiko lived with her Uncle because her family was too poor to support her. Before she leaves it's her birthday. Seeing how much her friends would miss her she askes her mother and father if they and go early, and the only one's seeing her off were Itzel and Iruka. She had remmbered her uncle as a kind man. It came as a huge shock to her when she saw her uncle hurting and killing other children and women. Being sick and tired of her uncle she left him when she had little money and no job, at age 20. Three more years of her life she traveled the country. She only returned to Konoha 3 times. Two times she went to see Itzel for her Birthday and once for Itzel's acceptence to be a teacher for the Ninja Adcadamey. Ony seeing Gai once in twice in his late teens and early 20's. Not seeing Kakashi once. At the age of 23, Emiko moved back in with her family and lived with them for a year. Feeling as if she was a burden and deciding she a grown woman, it's time to live on my own. (See Part 1 for more) Personality Emiko has a sweet and caring nature (though she doesn't like to show it often); always having a smile on her face or a good thing even through the hardest times. However, she is quite careless and is prone to over-thinking things. She has always been stubborn as a child, and it stayed with her even as she matured. She is not the type to take bad news or judgement lightly, and will always try to kick other people's asses. As a child, she was also quite hyper. She matures later on, but does tend to be a little immature, sticking out her tongue or making faces. She also likes rematches of old battles. This doesn't mean Emiko likes fighting. As much as she seems to enjoy it, she would really rather put it off and live a life without death and trying to destory one another each day. Emiko is also rather sensitive about sexual situations or romance. She becomes easily embarrassed and flustered, immediately trying to avoid the subject, although, she has no problem talking boys. She does become attracted to several characters at differnt points, but eventually sticks to one person. Despite this, Emiko suffers from anxiety and experiences emotional breakdowns quite often. She is mentally unstable, and is uncapable of handling emotional matters. Emiko is pretty much a sarcastic and pessimisstic kunoichi throughout all her life. She's got a bit of a temper and when it flares, she seems to gain a short burst of strength. She has a strong belief in keeping her word, even if it means putting her life in danger. Emiko also has a very serious side that isn't normally seen often . After her near to death fight with Lord Richard, Emiko takes her training real serious and does't fool around. Emiko is also short-tempered, and doesn't like being fooled around with. She is also quite a trouble maker, always laughing, and she treats each day as her last. Her motto is to "Never leave a man behind." and to try no matter what. She is also fond of saying, "Do or don't! You won't know until you try!" to her students. Appearance Emiko has short, gray-white hair with a fringe that covers her light-blue eyes. She has an ANBU tattoo on her right arm (the tattoo is on the right arm for females, left for males) and a tattoo of her clan's symbol on her foot. She has scars from her encounter with a shark. She also has a feminine body. In her childhood, she treated her clothes like they were her life, and would wear new clothes about every year. She likes the attire she wore for her Chunin exams the most, which consists of bandage-wraps covering her most of her chest and legs, pants with holes in the crotch area, black armwarmers and ninja sandals. She also wears a white band on her upper-left arm. When she joins the ranks of Konoha and becomes an ANBU, her outfit consists of the standard ANBU vest, a sleeveless black turtleneck, black pants, black gloves bearing the Konoha insignia, bandages wrapped around the gloves end's and most of her legs, and standard shinobi shoes. She also wears an ANBU Cat mask and carries around a sword with a strap that criss-crosses on her waist. Her current outfit is a pink bra-like tanktop with maroon designs, baggy pants that reach below her knees with the Uzushiogakure symbol decorated on each side and kunai puches on the back, a maroon belt, dark blue closed boots with a white, horizontal line decorating the top, brown gloves, mesh armor on her entire right arm and on her lower legs, a black and white band on her upper-left arm and a blue Konoha forehead protector. Abilites Taijutsu Emiko is capable of doing basic taijutsu and is knowledgeable on elementary-level katas. Genjutsu Emiko is capable of basic genjutsu. Ninjutsu Emiko mostly uses offensive ninjutsu of all ranges, from close-quarters to long distance. She is capable of using wind,earth, and litghing types of chakra natures due to the power of her clan, Asanga, who controlled nature. She is also capable of basic academy jutsu such as kawarimi, bunshin, and henge. Emiko shows good skill with Earth style ninjutsu and commonly uses it, but she usually uses the differnt moves. Some jutsu that Emiko is capable of doing are , Wind Palm, Lesser Breakthrough, Wind's Usurper, Rouge Nature Jutsu, Earth Landslide, Earth Wall, Water Wall, Cursed Seal Jutsu,Shadow Clone, Secret Tree Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu and lots of other's. OND Mode When Emiko absorbs too much nature chakra, she enters a state she calls, "Overflowing Nature Deposit (OND)" mode. In the OND mode, she goes into a sort of killing frenzy. If she absorbs too much nature chakra from her surroundings, she can no longer control herself. When this happens, she is consumed by darkness and the chakra, leaving her body free to control by leftover chakra of others with evil traces. Status Part I At 26, three years after leaving her parents, Emiko receives a letter from the Hokage asking her to come back to Konoha and join ANBU, since she thought Emiko's capabalities and OND mode were suitable for the position, but Emiko refused. Some 10 months later, she gets another letter from the Hokage with the same request. She sends a reply, saying that she has no way of living on her own in Konoha with her poor conditions. At that time, she slept in a tent outside a city where she worked as a part-time dojo instructor. The Hokage sent another letter, telling her that they would help her by giving her a small loan and a temporary place to stay. Emiko agrees and goes back to Konoha, getting in touch with her old friends; Gai, Kakashi and Itzel. Emiko goes to the Hokage's office to speak with her, and finds out that she would be lodging in with Kakashi because they weren't any available places for her at the moment and because Kakashi still owed the Hokage an unpaid favour. Part II Years later, at the age of 28, Emiko is given an ANBU mission and ends up in the area where her parent's village is located. It turns out later on that Kabuto has attacked it in search of Chikara Power. Her mother died during a fire, and her father dies too later from burns and an infection, leaving her 6 year-old brother in her care. Emiko goes through a huge depression from the death of her parents. She swears one die to confornt Kabuto but does not want to kill thinking it will only cause more trouble. Around this time, Pein invades the Leaf, and she hears news of Kakashi's death. This hits her hard as well, and as a result she refuses to see anyone. She can't stand so much pain, saying to herself that if she hadn't stayed in Kakashi's house none of this would've happened. But learns to deal with it. Right after she has an emotional break down that is. Relationships Hatake Kakashi She has a love-hate relationship with the jounin. Normally, Emiko is often annoyed to be around him, especially if he enters her room. Mainly, it's because she often thinks he might do something perverted to her, since she knows he reads the Icha Icha series. During a mission, the night before arriving at the destination, Emiko had felt the first of her 'weirdly' for him. Kakashi also soon ended up realizing that he had feelings for her later that week. Emiko's still questioning about how did he even fall in love with her in the first place. Might Gai These two have a brother-sister relationship. Emiko often trains and hangs out with him, and is often seen smiling with him. Originally, Emiko was disgusted by the way he thinks, and deemed him to be quite annoying. Though, after a mission, Emiko slowly warms up to him and likes his 'Power of Youth' tactics. Even though later he claims to love Emiko (even to the point of wanting her to marry him), she actually treats him more like her big brother, than a real crush. After Gai admitted he had feelings for Emiko, Emiko didn't feel the same way because she didn't want to fall in love. Gai gets over it however and falls in love with Itzel Umino.Kakashi didn't start feeling something for Emiko long after that. Umino Itzel Itzel, Iruka's twin sister and a member of team 14, is also Emiko's best friend. Emiko is very close to Itzel. Rookie Nine She mostly gets along with Naruto, Sakura and Sai, and she considers them as little brothers and sisters. She doesn't quite know those from Teams 8, 9,10, but she goes on missions with them from time to time. She's often intimidated by Asuma and Gai so she tends to shove them aside a lot, wondering how does Kakahsi and Itzel deals with them. Team 14 (Prove Yourself) Emiko is part of Team 14. Team 14 consists of herself, her teammates Jai Uchiha and Itzel Umino, and her sensei Miyo Uchiha. Creation and Conception Words from the Creator: "At first I had no idea how to say Emiko's name and I had no idea it was a common name in China, but I liked the name so I kept it." I made Emiko out of a picture that I draw at the age 10; Emiko had blonde hair, black eyes, and gloves that came to her shoulders, a scaft, and sandals then. She was at the start an OC for Dbz Trunks, and then a part of the the Haruno clan. Emiko's breasts are 32 inches and she is a C cup. Emiko was first drawn with no breast and had breast cancer." Gallery Emiko 7 colored by daddyismyhero-d5zu68m.jpg Prevy emiko by daddyismyhero-d5zmbt0.jpg Emiko by daddyismyhero-d5mlb68.jpg Info card by daddyismyhero-d5szfz3.jpg A little bit more about emiko by daddyismyhero-d5sd9g3.jpg Old photo by daddyismyhero-d5z5sjf.jpg emiko_s_height_chart_by_daddyismyhero-d60c613.jpg collab_with_ignissorceress_by_daddyismyhero-d60ooqt.jpg emiko_s_summer_outfit_by_daddyismyhero-d60se0r.jpg|Emiko summer outfit daddyismy.jpg bitch__i_m_fabulous__by_daddyismyhero-d63dhkc.jpg game_on____by_daddyismyhero-d67b7ev.jpg so_happy_together____by_daddyismyhero-d67jno8.jpg emiko_x_kakashi_by_daddyismyhero-d68v0xd.jpg Trivia *Emiko means "blessed, beautiful or smiling child", while Asanga means "Nature". *Emiko fears being alone and welcomes death. *Emiko always wanted to be the assitant to the hokage and to be a normal housewife and have kids. *Emiko's favorite word is "together". *Emiko's favorite song is "Love Story by﻿ Melody", but she also really likes traditional music. *Emiko's favorite food are lollipops, ice cream and salad, and her least favorite are fruits. *Emiko's favorite color is baby pink, and her least favorite are black and yellow. *Her favorite flowers are the pink and white rose. *Her favorite month is March, and her least favorite is June. *Her favorite days are Saturdays, and her least favorite are Mondays. *Her favorite animal is the bear, and her least favorite is the snake. *She likes noontime. She also prefers the cold climate to hot climate. *Her hobbies are training, working at Nukipero Costumes, and watchin Kakashi, Itzel and Gai. *Her favorite saying is, "Do or don't! I never said try!". *Emiko doesn't like using weapon, and if she could get away with it she would. Quotes *''(Ro Gai while he's talking about youth) "If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, then may I borrow your eye?"'' *''(To Naruto) "If you fight hard, know who you are, and are proud of who you are, you got a good chance of winning."'' *''(To herself) "Isn't it funny that something in you gets so lonely? I don't know exactly, but I welcome it at the weirdest times."'' *''(To Gai and Kakashi) "I'm a woman. Not a princess. I have emotions, opinions, a temper, a very loud voice and one hell of a right hook."'' *''(To Sakura about Sasuke) "No need for revenage, just sit back and wait, those who hurt others will eventually mess up themselves. And if you're lucky! You and sit back and watch!"'' *''(To Itzel) "The wrost type of crying is the silent one...The one where you feel it in your throat, the one were you have to hold your breath, the one were you want to scream, the one when you realize the person you cared about most is gone."'' *''(To Kakashi) "I was only a 13 year old girl! I could not sit back but later have someone to comfort me! I was alone! Everything happens for a reason. But things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right. But what's to appreciate when there was nothing! Nothing to be glad for! They can't get that back! I...I...can't trust any one. I hate...him. You see now! He got what he wanted! But what was there for them? Who says I can't be free of all the stuff I used to be."'' *''(To herself) "Sometimes I want to back in time and punch myself in the face."'' *''(To Kakashi) "At the end of the day, you're better at caring about yourself than others. But nooo, that's not like the great and mighty Kakashi. Sometimes I think that's so cheesy. But I admire you for that to."'' *''(To Naruto) "There's no telling how many miles you have to run chasing a dream...But whatever you are, be a good one...It doesn't matter what one is born as but what they grow up to be."'' *''(To Sakura and Ino)"I then realized that once people are broken in certain way, they can never be fixed...They never tell you this as a child either."'' *''(To Gai) "I destory my ememies when I make them my friends."'' *''(To Gai and later on Kakashi) "The girl who never stopped trying...stopped trying..."'' References daddyismyhero.deviantart.com Category:DRAFT